This invention relates to apparatus for suspending an object and for providing slow rotation to the suspended object.
Prior art known to the applicant and believed to be relevant to the present invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 425,097 issued to Friess & Walzer on Apr. 8, 1890 and U.S. Pat. No. 758,527 issued to Graham on Apr. 26, 1904.
The Friess & Walzer patent teaches a clock motor in which the weight of a mass is converted to a rotational force by means of a spiral cam and gear arrangement. The Graham patent teaches a remote control train braking system in which a weight is released in response to a radio signal and falls at a rate controlled by a cushioning device.
It is common practice to hang decorative flowers or plants from the ceilings of residential or commercial buildings. Plants placed in such a position are typically exposed to sunlight during only a small portion of the day and only from one direction. It is well known that plants tend to grow towards the source of light and therefore nonuniform growth often results in such hanging baskets. The nonuniformity is often corrected by manually removing the hanging plant and rotating it on some regular basis such as monthly. It is apparent that a more uniform growth pattern would result from a continuous slow rotation of such plants.